The protein sequence methodology and instrumentation in the Biotechnology Center at the University of Arizona are out of date and in need of improvement. Currently, protein sequencing is offered to the campus research community using equipment purchased ten years ago. We propose to upgrade our facility to provide state-of-the-art service. Our main goals are to improve the quality of service and expand the user base. To meet these goals, we require a Microbore HPLC system for peptide purification, and an ESI mass spectrometer devoted entirely to the sequence facility. With the new instrumentation, we will be able to offer service equivalent to the leading centers in the country and support our user base which includes approximately 60 campus research laboratories. Furthermore, we should be able to provide these services at a lower cost than provided by off-campus facilities and with a substantially increased turnaround than currently possible. The new instrumentation will not only allow us to provide a service which current users feel is essential to their research, but should also result in greater productivity for the individual researcher since the lower costs will allow them to run a greater number of samples. Among the projects to be pursued with these instruments are: bacterial cytochromes, ferredoxin and its reductase, insect lipid transport, insect ferritins and transferrins, valley fever antigens, insect neuropeptides, insect regulatory peptides, evolution of the immune system, plant stress tolerance, drug design, and heat shock proteins.